Expelled
by CamoGirl14
Summary: A little oneshot I wrote about Molly/Ryan. If you read the title, I think you can guess what else it's about. Short and sweet. Please read and review. :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own the 4 O' Clock Club or any of it's characters. :)**

**I have wanted to write something for the 4 o'clock club for a while but never got round to it. This is a oneshot set around the time Molly and Ryan went to that posh school/Spent maybe a few months there? –ish. :)**

**Expelled**

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU GOT EXPELLED!"

"Mum calm down. It's not he end of the world."

"Ryan! What has happened to you? You were my little boy."

"I-"

"It's Molly. That girlfriend of yours has corrupted you."

"It wasn't her fault. It was my idea."

"Just go to your room!"

And Ryan plodded upstairs to his room. When he got to the top of the stairs the doorbell rang and his mum power walked to the front door.

"Hello Mrs Wood is Ryan in?" It was Molly.

"Yes. But you are not to see him. I don't want you near my little boy again."

"Excuse me. Ryan isn't a little boy anymore." Ryan's mum was furious. How dare she tell her about her own son.

BANG! She slammed the door in Molly's face.

"Every time." Molly muttered to herself.

* * *

Ryan changed his clothes quickly and clambered out of his window. Molly was waiting for him at the bottom of the street.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey. Sorry about my mum." He apologised.

"It's not a big deal. I'm not very likeable."

"I like you." Ryan told her getting closer. Molly looked up at him and smiled. They kissed. For about 8 seconds before Ryan pulled away. They started to walk to Molly's house.

"What are we gonna do?" Molly asked him. "About school?"

"We probably will be sent to Elmsmere."

"I know that. It's just th-"

"The others." Ryan finished. Molly nodded. "I have an idea. Come on."

Ryan grabbed Molly's hand and pulled her along with him.

"Where are we going?" Ryan didn't answer.

* * *

They ended up in the snicket behind the park.

"Ryan. What are we doing here?"

"Sshh, follow my lead" He leant down to kiss her.

"Oh my god!" Josh Carter had caught them mid kiss. Molly instantly pulled away. Before her stood Josh, Ash, Zoe-Marie, Agnes and who the hell is that other boy? She simply looked at Ryan and he just winked.

God he was cute when he did that. Wait-Molly, stop. Not the time to think about that.

"Molly?" Agnes asked.

"Yeah." She replied confidently.

"Ryan you spanner. You've lost the plot." Ash stepped forward. Ryan gave him a 'seriously?' glance.

Molly looked to the back of the group and saw Zoe-Marie standing uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?"

"Aaron Walters broke up with her today." Agnes intervened.

"Shut the flip up alright. It's only coz he's got a thing for Shelby Turner. I ain't playin' best to no Shelby Turner."

"Shut up alright." The boy shouted at her. "What it going on? Josh, who are these people?"

"Oh right. Isaac this is Molly and Ryan. We were best buds before Elmsbury burnt down."

They exchanged hellos.

"So…" Ryan awkwardly dragged out.

"When did this happen?" Josh said.

Neither Molly nor Ryan made eye contact with the others. They looked down.

"Erm. Well-"Ryan started. "A while."

"How longs a while?" Ash asked

"Since two weeks into the new term."

"This term yeah?" Josh asked

"Last." Ryan answered finally looking up.

Everybody's jaws dropped and BING BING

It was Ash's phone. "My inflatable monkey came!" he yelled and he charged home.

The others were left laughing.

"I better go to." Agnes said. " Come on Zoe-Marie."

"Me to." Isaac walked off in the other direction.

"Why didn't you tell us man?" Josh asked

"We weren't sure how you'd react." Molly told him.

They all started walking to the main road together.

"Josh. There is something else." Ryan said

"Yeah?"

"We got expelled." They simultaneously said.

"Mr Ryan. King of the buttkissers got expelled from the school of buttkissers?"

"Yes." They came to Josh's street.

"Well then. See you at school man."

"See you." Molly and Ryan kept on walking.

* * *

When they got to Ryan's house, they went round the back and through his bedroom window.

"So that was your idea?" Molly asked

"Yep." Ryan replied. "I'm going go see if my mum is still mad."

Molly watched him walk out the room.

* * *

"Mum?" Ryan wandered into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." She smiled "You want some popcorn?"

"We have popcorn?" Ryan was puzzled

"Yes we do." She said handing him the bowl.

"Er.. thanks." Ryan started to go back upstairs.

"Wait Ryan."

"Yes mum?"

"Molly has to go home in two hours." And with that she walked off.

* * *

"Popcorn?" Ryan said entering his room.

"Molly looked u from her phone confused.

"I know" Ryan told her, knowing what her expression meant.

"How was your mum?" She asked grabbing a handful of popcorn

"Weird. She knows you're here. She seems different."

"Maybe she's just accepting that you're different."

"How am I different?" His answer was a smile from Molly. "Oh, right."

"Right." She mimicked him.

"What do you want to do?" Ryan asked Molly.

"This." And they began to kiss.

Maybe everything was different. But defiantly a good different.

A few minutes later they pulled apart. Molly got her phone back out.

"Since they know…." She trailed

"What?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

Molly opened Facebook and went to the relationship tab.

In a relationship with Ryan Wood. She liked the sound of that.

"You still worrying about school?" Ryan asked her.

"Not anymore. Thanks to you." And they started to make out again.

Life, for now, was going great.

**I did it! I wrote a 4 o'clock club oneshot. Yes! This took me 3 days to write and I don't care if it's short. I did it! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review. :)**


End file.
